Vivre
by Aelig
Summary: La douleur est là ; la tristesse est là ; et eux quatre sont là aussi, pour le soutenir, et lui rappeler ce qui doit rester important à ses yeux. - OS.


**Titre : **Vivre

**Rating : **T pour le sujet abordé

**Personnages/Paring : **France/Francis || Etats-Unis/Alfred || Canada/Matthieu/Matthew || Québec/Hermélie || Seychelles/Océane || légère apparition d'Angleterre/Arthur au début. || léger relent de FrUK peut-être ?

**Genre :** Family ; Hurt/Comfort ; Drama ?

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**N/A :**

Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde.

Je pense qu'il est difficile de passer à côté des événements qui ont eut lieu récemment en France. Ne serait-ce que sur ff . net, plusieurs texte à ce sujet ont fleurit. Ce texte n'est pas ma vision des événements ou quoique ce soit d'autres ; je souhaite juste ici exprimer certaines choses - dont mon point de vue, peut-être. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que tout le monde a déjà dit - l'horreur des événements, les rapprochements idiots à ne pas faire.

J'espère que ça vous plaira un peu tout de même - je ne souhaite pas vous offensez en écrivant ce texte, je le rappelle.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis Charlie. || Je suis Flic.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

_**Vivre**_

**-X-**

* * *

><p>Des bruits sortent de la porte entrouverte qui laisse passer une bref aperçu du hall d'entrée. Arthur remarque immédiatement qu'elle a été forcée.<p>

Son inquiétude grandit alors.

Les nouvelles ne sont pas vraiment bonnes. Hier, à Paris même, ces douze morts...

Arthur a peur de l'état dans lequel il peut retrouver son français.

Il inspire un grand coup, prend son courage à deux mains, et lève le bras pour frapper à la porte – elle a beau être ouverte, il est un gentleman, il se doit de frapper avant d'entrer.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle s'ouvre d'elle-même pour laisser voir le visage méfiant de son fils, Alfred. Le visage de l'étasunien passe à la surprise avant de se fermer.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fiche ici ? »

Même si il est légèrement blessé par cette remarque, la personnification de l'Angleterre n'en montre rien, ses sourcils se fronçant tout juste.

« Où est Francis ? »

Le plus jeune se redresse de toute sa taille pour empêcher Arthur de regarder à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et après un bref coup d'œil dans le salon où une personne lui parle, il se contente de se retourner vers son père anglais.

« Il va bien. Maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu peux partir. »

Et il lui claque la porte au nez. Interloqué, Arthur fixe le battant, remit correctement à sa place par la force de l'américain.

« _What the... ?_ »

* * *

><p>« C'était quiiii ? » demande Océane, le nez dans son journal.<p>

Matthieu se retourne et sourit à son frère, avant de retourner à la cuisson de ses pancakes. Alfred tire une chaise et s'affale à côté de sa petite sœur.

« Arthur. »

Les deux se retourne de nouveaux vers lui, un même sourcil haussé en guise de question silencieuse.

« Il voulait voir Papa. »

C'était étonnant, se disait parfois le représentant du Canada, la faculté qu'avait Alfred à en vouloir à Arthur. Au contraire du français que la jeune nation continuait de surnommer gentiment « Papa », l'anglais n'avait plus eut le droit au « Daddy » depuis la Guerre d'Indépendance. Avec un léger sourire, le canadien repose son regard violine sur la pâte qui cuit dans la poêle.

Océane cache son rire dans sa main, avant de se lever soudainement.

« Je vais voir si ils ont besoin de quelque chose. »

Ses deux frères acquiescent brièvement de la tête de façon parfaitement synchronisé. Elle se retourne pour leur adresser un dernier mot, avant de refermer brusquement la bouche.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant, à quel point son aîné ressemble à leur père français. Matthieu est penché au-dessus de la gazinière, et, pour une fois, il a attaché ses cheveux bouclés sur sa nuque, de la même manière que Francis. Ils ont la même stature, la même façon de goûter la préparation avant de la servir ; et même si le canadien est un peu plus grand, on pourrait de dos, aisément les confondre.

« Océane ?

- Hum ? »

Arrachée à ses pensées, la seychelloise fixe de ses yeux noisette son deuxième frère. Il se contente de lui montrer la porte, lui remémorant ce qu'elle était partie faire.

Gaiement, elle sort de la cuisine, traverse le salon, passe par le couloir qu'elle connaît par cœur, et finalement toque à la porte d'une chambre fermée. Une voix étouffée lui répond. Océane ouvre doucement la porte, et sourit, attendrie.

« Tout va bien ? »

Hermélie s'étire et baille, avant de hocher doucement la tête. La représentante de Québec fixe alors sa petite sœur dans les yeux. Cette dernière se rend aisément compte à quel point son aînée est fatiguée. Son épuisement se lit dans ses yeux violine, marque son visage trop pâle, son corps plié.

« Va te reposer. Je prend la relève. »

Hermélie ne proteste même pas, contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle se contente de se lever, s'étire de nouveau, avant de coller une bise sur le front de sa cadette et de sortir en fermant soigneusement le battant. Océane s'assoit sur le fauteuil occupée plus tôt par la québecoise, avant de doucement caresser les cheveux de son père.

Depuis la veille, Francis dort, sans se réveiller. Océane était avec lui, en vacances, bien décidé à profiter de ce petit moment de paix.

Et puis le français avait pâlit. Avant de s'écrouler à terre, évanouit.

Elle avait paniqué, avant d'appeler à la rescousse les triplés nord-américain. Ses aînés avaient répliqués dès que possible, inquiet.

L'après-midi, ils avaient alors compris le pourquoi du comment. Les informations passaient en boucle l'événement, l'attentat. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé après ; elle était tellement épuisée et inquiète... Juste la chaleur des bras de sa sœur, les larmes silencieuses sur les joues de son père toujours évanouit – et puis juste le soulagement quand il s'était brièvement réveillé puis endormit.

Un fracassement se fait entendre dans le salon, suivit de chuchotements furieux. Étonnée et curieuse, la jeune fille s'empresse d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Sans voir les yeux bleu fixés sur elle.

* * *

><p>« Abruti !<p>

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, Hermy !

- Tu as intérêt à le repayer à Papa...

- Mais... !

- Je crois que c'est Chine qui le lui avait offert en plus...

- Il y tenait beaucoup.

- Mais arrêtez-euuuuh ! »

Océane se retient de rire devant la scène que lui offre ses aînés. Apparemment, le bruit entendu plus tôt n'est qu'un vase qu'Alfred a fait tomber en cherchant à éviter les foudres de son jumeau. Connaissant le français, il n'en voudrait pas à son fils – mais Matthieu et Hermélie adorait parfois taquiner leur cadet.

« Les enfants ? »

Aussitôt, tout semble se figer. Les quatre se retourne, la même lueur de surprise dans les yeux ; puis vient la réaction, unanime, de sauter sur leur père enfin réveillé.

« Papa ! »

Francis ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à cette vue. Il ouvre grand les bras, autant que le peu de force qu'il a réussit à reprendre lui permet, avant de bercer ses enfants contre sa poitrine. Matthieu qui le serre doucement, comme ayant peur de le casser ; Hermélie qu'il sent un peu tendue, inquiète ; Alfred qui lui, toujours dans la démesure, manque de lui rompre les os ; et Océane qui l'enveloppe de sa douce chaleur habituelle.

Il les aime plus que tout. Ses enfants. Ses trésors.

Il les aime autant qu'il aime son peuple.

Les plus jeunes s'écartent enfin, et les deux aînés prennent alors un visage sérieux et réprobateur.

« Papa enfin !

- Ce n'est pas sérieux !

- Bouger comme ça alors que tu es blessé !

- Retourne te coucher !

- On s'occupe de tout ! »

Francis ne peut retenir un sourire amusé. Matthieu et Hermélie se ressemble encore plus, avec cette expression – en plus de se trouver tous les deux dans la même position, et de se compléter à chaque parole.

Le téléphone brise le demi-silence créé par la tirade précédente. Francis se tourne automatiquement vers lui, près à décrocher et à prendre ses responsabilités – quelle qu'en soit la façon. Mais Alfred s'interpose alors que la cadette appuie sur la touche de renvoie de l'appel. Un sourcil haussé, le français fixe les trois nord-américains et l'africaine. Seuls des sourires resplendissants d'innocence lui répondent.

Alfred s'avance et prend son père par les épaules, avant de le retourner de force en direction de sa chambre.

« On s'occupe de tout, on a dit. »

Un doux sourire éclaire le visage de Francis. A la sortie du salon, il se tourne vers ses enfants.

« Merci. »

* * *

><p>Francis grimace un peu en levant son bras jusqu'à sa bouche, avant d'inspirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. L'air frais du soir le fait frissonner, mais pourtant il reste là, accoudé à son balcon. Il a besoin de sentir sa ville, son peuple. Il a besoin de sentir l'espoir qui est là, juste au bout de ses doigts – comme si il n'a juste qu'à tendre la main vers le ciel pour l'attraper.<p>

Ses enfants le verraient qu'ils criseraient, sûrement.

Il jette un coup d'œil au salon, qu'il aperçoit dans sa totalité grâce à la baie vitrée. Alfred sommeil sur la canapé, sa couverture à moitié retirée de son corps. Matthieu se repose sur le sol, la tête posée sur un coussin. Hermélie et Océane sont emmitouflées l'une contre l'autre, disparaissant sous un tas de couverture.

Il pose son regard sur les toits sombres de Paris. Puis reprend une autre bouffée, alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue.

Il a tellement mal.

Il ne l'a pas montré. Pendant toute la journée, il a ignoré la douleur, se concentrant sur ses enfants – sur eux et leur joie de vivre, leur taquinerie et tous les beaux souvenirs que leur présence fait remonter en lui.

Un soupir s'échappe doucement de ses lèvres.

« C'est dur, hein. »

Plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le français n'a aucune réaction – il a sentit qu'il arrivait, qu'il s'installait à côté de lui. Il ouvre doucement les paupières, pour fixer son regard bleu sur Alfred. Le représentant des États-Unis d'Amérique s'est assit à même le sol et a passé ses jambes entre les barreaux métalliques du balcon, les laissant ainsi pendre dans le vide. Francis n'a pas besoin de voir son expression pour savoir à quoi il pense. Et Alfred ressemble tellement à un enfant, comme ça ; à l'enfant qu'il est toujours un peu – celui qui a grandit trop vite.

« Le terrorisme... Et tout le reste. Sentir tout ça sans rien pouvoir faire. »

Francis s'accroupit, avant de s'installer de la même manière que son fils – alors qu'Alfred tourne son regard presque noyé de larme vers lui.

« Je resterais debout, Al. C'est horrible, c'est douloureux ; mais je m'en remettrais. »

_Je suppose_, pense t-il sans le dire.

Alfred secoue doucement la tête avant de se blottir contre son père en sanglotant.

« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Papa... »

Francis ne peut rien faire d'autre que serrer cet enfant brisé contre son cœur, lui adressant des paroles voulues rassurantes. Et alors qu'Alfred se détend dans ses bras, la nation européenne ressent le besoin de parler – alors il parle.

« J'ai mal. J'ai mal, je souffre, je sens mon peuple souffrir – mais au-delà de tout ça, il y a l'incompréhension et la colère, l'indignation et l'impuissance. Je ne sais pas, ne comprend pas, et pire que tout, ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas aider mon peuple à aller mieux – c'est à lui de se relever par lui-même, comme il l'a toujours fait. Pour autant, j'ai foi en mon peuple, je sais qu'ils vont réussir.

- Comment ? » murmure l'étasunien, à moitié endormi, bercé par la douce voix de son père.

« Le rire... Est une bonne arme, je suppose. Mais encore mieux que ça... En vivant, tout simplement. En vivant, le sourire aux lèvres et la joie au cœur ; et libre. »

Francis sourit doucement en sentant Alfred dormir contre lui. Le pauvre devait être épuisé après avoir passé la nuit puis la journée à le veiller et l'occuper. Les larmes qu'il a laissé couler n'ont pas dû arranger son état.

Doucement, le père ramène son fils à l'intérieur, l'installe par terre à côté de Matthieu roulé en boule, et l'enveloppe dans une chaude couverture.

Puis, alors qu'il ferme la baie vitrée, France jette un dernier coup d'œil à sa capitale endormie.

Rien n'est encore fini.

Demain, il écrira une nouvelle page de son Histoire.

Et il continuera à vivre, envers et contre tout.


End file.
